Moments
by Lilith Potter Black
Summary: Momentos. Esos instantes eternos que definen nuestra vida. Los hay de todos tipos: alegres, entrañables, agradables, excitantes, desesperantes, desgarradores. Todos son importantes. Todos y cada uno de ellos marcan a una persona. Esa es la razón por la cual, en este relato, se describirán varios momentos que marcaron a nuestros protagonistas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares y algunos acontecimientos pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo los cojo prestados y los uso para escribir sobre ellos. Mi cuenta bancaria permanecerá igual después de publicar esto, es decir, inexistente. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Moments**

 **Tiempo**. Todo está sujeto a él. Definido, desde un punto de vista humanístico y social, como _concepto genérico al que el hombre remite siempre, al referirse a los acontecimientos, a los procesos ya la sucesión de las cosas ya la duración misma de lo real, en virtud de la conciencia de la propia permanencia y de la diferencia que se experimenta entre lo es y lo que (objeto ya del recuerdo) ha sido._ Definido, de manera científica, como _parámetro real (no negativo) que constituye una de las cuatro coordenadas del conjunto continuo espacio-tiempo que permite situar un punto material, individualizando-lo, en una sucesión de acontecimientos observados desde un mismo sistema de referencia._ Sea como fuere, no se puede negar que el tiempo lo controla todo.  
Nuestras vidas están definidas por este concepto, medidas y cuantificadas en segundos, minutos, días y horas. Desde que empezamos a tener uso de razón, se nos inculca que hay que aprovecharlo, que no hay que perderlo. Se nos obliga a planear cada instante de nuestra existencia, a seguir el protocolo. Escuela, Universidad, Trabajo Estable. Ese es el modelo de vida inculcado. Pero lo cierto es que la vida de una persona es válida tanto si se sigue el modelo como si no se hace. Porque, lo que realmente da valor y calidad a nuestra vida, lo que se nos queda marcado a fuego en nuestro interior (a veces para bien, y otras para mal), la magnitud que en realidad mide nuestra existencia son los momentos. Son los momentos, algunos fugaces y otros eternos, los que nos hacen sentir vivos.

 **Momentos.** Esos instantes eternos que definen nuestra vida. Los hay de todos tipos: alegres, entrañables, agradables, excitantes, desesperantes, desgarradores. Todos son importantes. Todos y cada uno de ellos marcan a una persona. Esa es la razón por la cual, en este relato, se describirán varios momentos que marcaron a nuestros protagonistas. Personajes que, aún siendo ficticios, son muy humanos. Y no se puede perder esperanza en la humanidad.

Así pues, acompañadme en este viaje (que espero sea largo y no tedioso) y descubrid algunos de los pequeños momentos que hicieron de los protagonistas las personas que amamos. Descubrid conmigo los pensamientos de nuestro querido Trio Dorado y compañía; o, si lo preferís, hagamos un viaje al pasado, a la época de los Merodeadores, y rememoremos a sus predecesores. Acompañadme en este camino para, espero, lograr ser ficticios con ellos. Y, así, ellos se volverán reales para vosotros.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es el prólogo de un pequeño experimento que he estado tramando durante un tiempo. Resumiendo, este fic estará formado por un conjunto de relatos que plasmarán la vida e ideas de algunos de nuestros personajes más queridos. Iré publicando conforme tenga listos los capítulos, la cual cosa espero que no me lleve demasiado tiempo. Si creéis que os gusta la idea o que puede ser interesante, por favor comentad :) Y si la odiáis, hacedmelo saber también.

Lilith Potter Black (antes Irma Potter Black)


	2. This Is War

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares y algunos acontecimientos pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo los cojo prestados y los uso para escribir sobre ellos. Mi cuenta bancaria permanecerá igual después de publicar esto, es decir, inexistente. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 _It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight! _\- **This Is War, 30 Seconds To Mars.**

* * *

 **This Is War**

Glop. Glop. Glop. Glop.

Las gotas de lluvia caían incesantemente aquella noche especialmente fría y retumbaban duramente contra las finas paredes de la tienda de campaña. Había intentado utilizar el típico truco de contar hasta quedarse dormido, pero no había funcionado. Intentó, también, contar las gotas de lluvia, ya que éstas no paraban de caer y de disturbar su, ya de por sí, irregular sueño. El suave tintineo de la lluvia cayendo había empezado siendo un sonido agradable, tranquilizante incluso. La lluvia le transmitía una inexplicable sensación de paz. Ver el agua caer y fluir tan libremente le hacía pensar que quizás, algún día, él también podría hacerlo. Él podría ser libre. Y, quizás, los ríos eternos formados por las gotas de lluvia podrían correr y borrar todas las huellas y malos recuerdos de su mente.

Intentó, por enésima vez, cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco, pero rápidamente se dio por vencido. Aquella noche no podría dormir. Otra negra noche sin dormir. Sabía que eso no era sano, que necesitaba descansar algo para poder enfrentar los días venideros. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar pensar. Pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pensar en todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Pensar en todas las personas que estaban muriendo y, sobretodo, en todas aquellas que estaban perdiendo seres queridos. Pensaba, también, en las personas que había dejado atrás. Merlín. Su corazón se estremecía con el solo pensamiento de que algo les pasase. Y esos eran solo una muestra de las incontables ocurrencias que poblaban su cabeza. A veces, se permitía ser un poco egoísta y hacerse la pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguían luchando? ¿Por qué no acababa todo esto ya? Necesitaba que parase. Necesitaba huir de esa horrible situación. No podía más. Iba a estallar. Y es que no era justo, ético ni moral que un chico de diecisiete años tuviese el destino de su propio mundo en sus manos.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, una mezcla de responsabilidad y terror lo inundaba. De él dependía todo. Estaba en sus manos salvar el mundo mágico, evitar más muertes. Era su responsabilidad acabar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible para poder así garantizar un futuro a todas las personas y, en especial, era su responsabilidad hacer que todos los niños pudiesen crecer sanos y salvos, sin recuerdos manchados de sangre. A todas esas preocupaciones, se añadía el terror. Tenía tanto miedo. Estaba aterrorizado y le daba vergüenza asumirlo. Se suponía que era un verdadero Gryffindor y que no podía estar asustado, ¿verdad? Él era Harry Potter, _El niño que vivió_. Todos lo veían como un salvador, como un trágico héroe. Debido a la conocida profecía, él era el único capaz de derrotarlo y, por tanto, era su deber hacerlo para salvar al mundo. Una tarea sencilla, ¿verdad? Admitirlo le daba miedo. Le daba miedo porque, si se dejaba de engañar a sí mismo, si aceptaba la verdad, si lo asumía, ese temor se haría real. Pero era inevitable. Tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort, el mago más oscuro y más malvado de los últimos tiempos después de Grindelwald. Pensarlo lo paralizaba. El lado positivo de su persona intentaba verlo como Tom Riddle, un viejo mago que se ahogaba en sus ansias de poder.

Un ruido lo desensimismó de sus profundos pensamientos. Se medio incorporó, se dio la vuelta e intentó adaptar sus pupilas a la oscuridad. Después de unos segundos, por fin consiguió distinguir unas figuras. Medio acurrucada y con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación se encontraba su mejor amiga. En la cama de al lado, con la boca abierta y conversando en sueños, yacía su mejor amigo. Estaban ahí. Estaban con él. No estaba solo.

Verlos ahí, durmiendo supuestamente plácidamente, le proporcionaba una mezcla de sentimientos bastante difícil de descifrar. Los amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Eran como los hermanos que nunca había tenido.

Al echar la visa atrás y pensar en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, sabía algo con certeza. El lazo de hermanos que tenían no se iba a romper nunca. Sin importar lo que pasase. Habían estado juntos y al pie del cañón des del primer curso. Des del primer curso hasta el último. Los tres se complementaban perfectamente. Eran tres partes de una misma entidad. Mente, Corazón y Alma. No era difícil descubrir quién era quién.

Ron. La primera persona con la que habló en el Hogwarts Express. La persona que le enseñó como es formar parte de una familia. La persona gracias a la cual pudo tener una. Era el octavo hermano de la familia Weasley, gracias a él. La persona que siempre había estado junto a él, apoyándole y defendiéndolo aún cuando nadie más lo hizo. Aún cuando todo Hogwarts lo consideraba un mentiroso y un lunático. La persona que lo entendía con tan solo una mirada. _El rey_. Su hermano.

Hermione. Aunque al principio no empezasen con buen pie, ya que consideró que era tan solo una sabelotodo repelente, ese Trol los unió de por vida. Quizás debería intentar encontrarlo y agradecérselo. Podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que sin ella no estaría vivo. Los había salvado en tantas situaciones que ya eran incontables. Su extenso conocimiento de la magia, aún cuando ella había sido criada en el mundo muggle, sumado a su rápida capacidad de percepción y su gran lógica era la combinación clave que siempre les salvaba el pellejo. Aunque podía ser un poco obstinada a veces. No era perfecta, y él lo sabía muy bien. Ella era la mente del grupo. _La bruja más brillante de su edad_. Su hermana.

Mente, Corazón, Alma. Hermione, Ron, Harry. Había sufrido mucho en su vida, sobretodo en su infancia. Poca gente lo sabía y, si lo hacían, decidían no acordarse pero él había sido maltratado en su infancia. No sabía las razones, no sabía el porqué. Lo que si sabía es que daba gracias a Merlín, a la alineación de estrellas y planetas o a lo que fuese que permitió que esas personas entraran en su vida.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Haber permitido que todos esos sentimientos lo invadieran lo hizo sentir abrumado por un instante. Como no podía dormir y quería hacer algo útil, decidió hacer un turno de vigilancia. Pero no allí. No allí, vigilando una tienda de campaña puesta en un bosque perdido en medio de la nada. No, eso lo haría mañana. Decidió hacer vigilancia en el lugar que había considerado su casa estos últimos siete años. Hogwarts. Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de su bolsillo (nunca se desprendía de él) y lo abrió. _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_. Cientos de puntitos negros aparecieron sobre el pergamino, cada uno con un rótulo que indicaba a quien pertenecían. Aunque sonase frívolo, a él ahora mismo solo le interesaba uno en particular. Vio de reojo el nombre de Snape y contuvo las ganas de estrangularle. Se fijó, también, en los hermanos Carrow. Sintió…decepción. ¿Cómo estaba su mundo para que se considerase racional que unos mortífagos dieran clase a niños? El torrente de nombres no paraba y se le escapó una sonrisa al ver a algunos. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna. Y al final lo encontró. Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny. Merlín, la amaba. La amaba tanto que se culpaba cada día de haber sido tan estúpido e ingenuo como para no haberse dado cuenta antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber pasado más tiempo junto a ella. Joder. Amaba cada pedacito de ella. Sus enormes ojos marrones en los que se podía perder infinitamente. Sus largas pestañas, las cuales aleteaba cuando quería conseguir algo. Sus preciosas pecas, que le adornaban la cara, parte de sus hombros y espalda. Sus finos labios, de los cuales emanaban poderosas palabras cada vez que se enfadaba, potentes hechizos cuando luchaba, dulces besos cuando la besaba. Podría pasar el resto de su vida besándola. Su rasgo más distintivo era su pelo, de un intenso color rojo, que describía perfectamente su personalidad. Su padre, James, hubiese estado orgulloso, pensaba. Pelirroja y una máquina jugando a Quidditch, no solo en una posición, sino en dos. Para él, ella era perfecta.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, el antiguo reloj de Fabian, regalado por la señora Weasley. Era muy tarde o muy temprano, según como se viese. En ese momento, a las cuatro de la mañana tumbado en una tienda perdido en la nada, tomó una decisión. Iba a terminar con todo aquello. Por el bien de su familia, amigos y ella. Por el bien de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Por todas aquellas personas que habían muerto intentando acabar con eso. Por toda la comunidad mágica.

Esto era una guerra. En mayúscula y con todas sus letras. Pero iba a luchar. Haría que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos. Y, así, con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza y con la lluvia aún cayendo, cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó dormir. Esta vez, con una diferencia. Esta vez, con una certeza.

 **Vamos a ganar esta guerra**.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, pues aquí está. El primer capítulo de esta historia. Como supongo que habéis visto, básicamente este momento explica el sentimiento de angustia y desesperación que sentía Harry durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Puede que por el día no lo mostrara, pero por la noche su debilidad salía a la luz.

Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, comentad y decidme que os ha parecido. Si os ha gustado, comentad. Si lo habéis odiado, también. Los comentarios me hacen muy feliz :)

Lilith Potter Black.


End file.
